For example, the following patent literature 1 or patent literature 2 is already known as a literature regarding compounds similar to the alkoxyimino derivative of the present invention.
The patent literature 1 discloses a hydroximoylazole derivative. However, this derivative is restricted to compounds having a carbamic acid ester structure, and the literature does not disclose the alkoxyimino derivative of the present invention.
The patent literature 2 discloses a hydroximoyl derivative. However, this derivative is restricted to O-acyl derivatives, and the literature does not disclose the alkoxyimino derivative of the present invention.